The most gorgeous blue eyes ever
by fourtis
Summary: This is another divergent high school thing so yeah. Read read read and also review but mostly read!


Chapter 1 Tris POV today is my first day at Donner E. High. The only thing is that I have dance and I hope I dont have that much homework. (A/N: Ill skip the whole getting ready part.) Once om ready and ive eaten breakfast I grab my dance bag and school bag and get in my car. Driving to school was easy. No traffic. Good. I go to the office. I tell them my name and look down at my map to make sure im not going the wrong way. I run into someone. "Aww man." I say because I dropped my papers. "Sorry." The guy says. I bend down and get my papers. He helps. I glance up and see that he has the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. Our hands touch and he smirks. Once we get up he hands me my papers. "Thanks." I say. "Im Four. Are you new?" He asks. "Im Tris. And yeah im new. Just trying to find my locker. Unsuccessfully might I add." I say. He chuckles. Its so cute. What am I saying. I just met him. "I can help. Whats your locker number?" He asks. "406" I reply. "Cool right next to mine." He leds me to my locker. "Thanks." "Lets be friends." He says. "Sure. Why?" "Because I want to be your friend." "Now. But when you get to know me you wont want to be. Im an overly obsessed fangirl in multiple fandom and my social life is on a phone and computer." I say. "Now I really want to be your friend. Sit with me at lunch. Please." Four says with puppy dog eyes. I nod. His face brightens up. He walks me to music. Apparently we both have music. "Okay. So we will have a project. You and a partner will write a song and preform it. It must involve atleast one insturment and or movement. I will be picking partners. Will and Christina. Amanda and Spencer. Tris and Four..." after that I zone out. "Okay. I will let you start in class." Four walks over to me. "So got an idea?" He asks. "I play the guitar. So we can do that. And Ive been working on a song. We can finish that one." He nods. "Can I hear it?" "How about I sing it to you when we work on it. Okay?" "Okay." He says. "How about I come over after school?" "Yeah. You can follow my car to my house. Or you can ride with me." He nods. The bell rings and we head to lunch. "So these are my friends. Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Will, Al, Shaunna, and Lynn." "What am I chopped liver?" Asks a boy who looks similar to Zeke. "Oh right and thats Uriah." I take a seat on the edge next to Four. We talk random stuff. *Time elapse* As the final bell rings I head to my car and wait for Four. "So can I ride home with you. My car is in the shop and Zeke brought me to school in the morning." I nod and hop in the car. Its quiet until Four speaks. "So. If we are doing a project. Why dont we get to know eachother. So whats your favorite color?" "Green" I answer. "Blue." He says. We arrive at our house. "Okay so I guess I should show you something." (A/N: you know the cup song from pitch perfect yeah) I show him how to do my cup thing. I grab my guitar and tell him to start he does. Then I start to play the guitar. *song* I got my ticket for the long way run. Two bottels of whisky for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and im leaving tomorrow what do you say. *end song* "thats just the beginning." I need a chorus and a second verse." I say. "How about this for the chorus." He says. *chorus* when im gone. When im gone. Your gonna miss me when im gone. *end chorus* "and add a little." I say. *chorus* when im gone when im gone. Your gonna miss me when im gone. Your gonna miss me by my walk your gonna miss me by my talk oh. Your gonna miss me when im gone. When im gone. When im gone. Your gonna miss me when im gone. Your gonna miss me by my hair your gonna miss me everywhere oh your gonna miss me when im gone. *end chorus* he stares at me in awe. "Your a really good singer Tris." He says. I start to type in the lyrics when he scoots closer to me. I continue. Soon we finish the second verse. Thats when it happens. We decided to put on some music to dance too. Since im a dancer I have some pretty good moves. We dance to random things. Its fun. I see the clock. Its really late. Opps. "Its getting late." I say. He nods. We say our goodbyes and he leave. I get all jittery inside. I dont understand why. I dont even like him. Or do I. A/N: okay so that my first chapter of my second story. To check out my first story go to my account. If you want to follow me on any social media my instagram is thisisjazzblaj twitter is thisisjazzyblaj vine is Jasmine Blaj and Snapchat is itsjazzyblaj so yeah. Bye 


End file.
